Zjedz Mnie
thumb|left|398px Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 15 Chris McLean: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów... ''Pojawiają się fragmenty ostatniego odcinka. 'Chris McLean: '''Nasi uczestnicy musieli stawić czoła Chefowi w jego nowej roli - miejskiego dyktatora. Oczywiście Duncan i Scott już na starcie nie przejęli się tym, aby przestrzegać zasad. Justin wycwanił się i zdobył nietykalność, jednocześnie tracąc na tym zaufanie Courtney i całej reszty. Czy tym razem Justin ponownie wykiwa swoich byłych kumpli i będzie piął się wyżej? A może ktoś inny pociąga za sznurki? O tym w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów!!! <ŚCIEMNIENIE, CZOŁÓWKA> Polana w okolicach Felix Felicis ''Courtney, Duncan, Scott i Dawn siedzieli wspólnie na polanie. Rozłożyli jakiś stary koc. Dawn była dalej przygnębiona eliminacją Noaha. Courtney cały czas próbowała ją pocieszać. 'Courtney: '''Oj przestań już się tak smucić...przecież niedługo się zobaczycie po show... '''Dawn: '''Masz rację, ale mimo to...czuję się teraz jakoś obco. '''Duncan: '''Em? Przecież są tu sami znajomi? Sami swoi, mała. Czego się bać? ''Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. 'Dawn: '''Niby tak... '''Courtney: '''Daj już spokój. Musisz jakoś zacząć myśleć pozytywniej... Gdyby to nie była Kraina Czarów wyciągnęłabym Cię na jakieś zakupy czy coś... ''Dawn uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona słowami Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Także...widzisz. Ja jakoś sobie daję radę bez faceta, więc Ty też dasz! '''Dawn: '''Ale Ty nie masz chłopaka... '''Courtney: '... Duncan zachichotał pod nosem. 'Dawn: '''Courtney...przepraszam...to nie tak miało zabrzmieć... '''Courtney: '''Em taak... ''Mruknęła cicho. Duncan przestał się śmiać. 'Duncan: '''Dobra, luz...zaraz nam się tu mega smętnie zrobi. Court, księżniczko nie masz się co martwić. Adoratorzy walą drzwiami i oknami. ''Puścił jej oczko. Courtney westchnęła głośno, wstała i odeszła od reszty. 'Scott: '''Chyba trafiłaś w jej czuły punkt, Dawn... '''Dawn: '''Uh...naprawdę nie chciałam jej urazić...uwierzcie mi... '''Duncan: '''No już, już...luzik, mała. Wierzyć Ci nie trzeba... '''Scott: '''Jesteś tak naiwna jak...no...jak... '''Duncan: '''Dziecko...? '''Scott: '''O, właśnie! Dzięki, stary. ''Wyszczerzył się zadowolony. 'Dawn: '''Ale oboje jesteście jej byłymi...coś mi się nie chce wierzyć, że jakoś jej to obojętne. ''Duncan i Scott spojrzeli po sobie zakłopotani. 'Scott: '''Ze mną to w sumie był tylko jakiś tam krótki okres, nie to co z Duncanem, hehe. ''Trącił go łokciem. Duncan pokiwał głową. W międzyczasie do trójki dotarł Justin. 'Justin: '''Witajcie, kochani! ''Wyszczerzył się. Dawn w momencie zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. 'Dawn: 'Że też Ciebie tu przywiało... 'Justin: '''Wściekła o Noaha? Raczej nie tylko ja na niego głosowałem. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Dawn: '...ale...to Ty powinieneś wylecieć! Krzyknęła wstając na równe nogi. 'Justin: '''Fakty są inne. Przywyknij do tego mała. Poza tym, to z deczka chore się tak przywiązywać do jakiegoś kolesia. '''Duncan: '''Powiedział koleś, który nie potrafi przetrwać dziesięciu minut bez lusterka. ''Prychnął złośliwie. Justin zmarszczył brwi. 'Justin: '''Phi. Przynajmniej o siebie dbam. '''Duncan: '''Także zejdź z Dawn, bo za tą akcję jesteś pierwszy do odstrzału. '''Justin: '''Tak, tak. Jeszcze się przekonamy. Ale łudźcie się dalej i podnoście te swoje pseudo morale. ''Prychnął ironicznie. 'Scott: '...dlaczego on mówi o morelach? Po co mamy podnosić owoce...? Duncan strzelił facepalma. Tajemniczy Ogród Nieznana postać postanowiła wyjść ze swojej komnaty. Wędrowała w swoim długim płaszczu z kapturem. Ogród nie przypominał tego, który znamy wszyscy. Wszędzie gościły drzewa cierniowe, mnóstwo różanych krzewów z ostrymi kolcami. Całość z kolei spowita była przez purpurową mgłę. Do tajemniczej postaci podbiegła niewielka istotka. '''???: '''Przybyłem na rozkaz, jestem o pa... '''Postać: Dobrze. Nie drzyj się tak. ???: 'Przepraszam. ''Istota skłoniła się, a postać westchnęła cicho. '''Postać: Czy Kapelusznik i Kot już Cię widzieli? ???: '''Tak, tak, tak! Myślą, że cudownie ocalałem! Poprosiłem o wsparcie i tak dalej. '''Postać: I...co...? Wkręciłeś się do tego cholernego show czy nie? ???: Niemalże od razu! McLean tak pragnie oglądalności że zaraz mnie przyjął. Postać: Hah. Doskonale. Jak tylko pozbędziemy się Kota i tego durnia w Kapeluszu, wtedy będą zdani tylko na Ciebie. ???: 'Cudownie, cudownie! Zacny plan, oj zacny! '''Postać: '''Wnerwiasz mnie tym swoim pospiesznym gadaniem, ale taka już twoja natura... ''Postać westchnęła zrezygnowana. 'Postać: '''Dobra. Spadaj mi stąd, nim zaczną coś podejrzewać. '???: 'Czyli zobaczymy się za kilka dni, tak? '''Postać: '''Dokładnie. Centralnie w finał tego wielkiego show. Bez obaw. Wszystko obserwuję. Zdążę się przygotować. '???: 'Ja także nie zawiodę, oj nie, oj nie! '''Postać: '''Nigdy nie zawiodłeś, oby dalej tak było...Biały Króliku. ''Mruknęła patrząc na odchodzącego towarzysza. Okolice Felix Felicis Zdenerwowana Courtney przechadzała się w okolicach miasta niezadowolona z tego, co powiedziała Dawn. W końcu na swej drodze napotkała Lukę. Nie do końca miała nastrój do rozmowy, jednak podeszła do chłopaka. 'Courtney: '''Cześć... '''Luka: '''Hej, Court. Co tak sama? '''Courtney: '''Czasami lubię pobyć sama. Szczególnie kiedy moim jedynym towarzystwem ma być Duncan, Justin, Scott i wiecznie płacząca o Noaha Dawn. To irytujące. ''Mruknęła zakładając ręce. 'Luka: '''A ja nie jestem irytujący? ''Posłał jej zawadiacki uśmieszek. 'Courtney: '''Uhm...na Ciebie natrafiłam przypadkiem. '''Luka: '''Jaaasne. ''Puścił jej oczko. 'Luka: '''Dziwnym trafem niemalże ciągle na mnie trafiasz, mała. '''Courtney: '''Po prostu przebywamy w tym samym otoczeniu. '''Luka: '''Tak, tak... '''Courtney: '''Ugh przestań się wreszcie ze mną droczyć! '''Luka: '''Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty... ''Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Na twarzy Courtney pojawiło się zakłopotanie. 'Courtney: '''Jak idą przygotowania do kolejnych zmagań? '''Luka: '''Za chwilę się wszyscy dowiemy. Chris w ostatniej chwili przyjął do roboty kolejnego stwora. '''Courtney: '''Ehm...? '''Luka: '''No kolejnego świra z Krainy Świrków. '''Courtney: '''Okeej...a co to za istota? ''Nagle przy parze pojawił się Chris, Chef i reszta stworków (<3) wraz z Białym Królikiem. Chris przyłożył megafon do ust, który trafiał prosto do ucha Courtney. 'Chris McLean: '''DZIEEEŃ DOOOOOBRY! ZBIÓRECZKA PRZY NASZYM ŚRODKU TRANSPORTU, PORA NA INSTRUKCJE KOCHANI MOI! ''Courtney ledwo utrzymała się na nogach. 'Courtney: '''Zaraz...chyba straciłam słuch...! '''Chris McLean: '''To na start mówię, że nie biorę za to odpowiedzialności, wszystko jest w naszych kochanych umowach... ''Pokazał gruby plik papierów. 'Chris McLean: '...wyprodukowany z ekologicznego papieru! 'Luka: '''Chyba do podcierania tyłka w toi-toiu. ''Przewrócił oczyma. W międzyczasie pojawiła się reszta uczestników. Dawn nieco się uspokoiła, a Scott dalej zastanawiał się nad sensem życia i morelami. 'Chris McLean: '''O, super że jesteście! Na początek chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego „pracownika”. Mieszkaniec Krainy Czarów, odnaleziony dzisiaj w nocy przez Kota i Kapelusznika...BIAŁYYYY KRÓLIIIIK! ''Chef posypał wszystkich konfetti z kamienną miną. 'Królik: '''Bardzo miło mi was widzieć, oj tak, oj tak! Jestem Białym Królikiem! Pomogę przy programie! Znam wiele ciekawych zakamarków, wiele, bardzo wiele! ''Zaczął tupać białą łapką z podniecenia. 'Królik: '''Pan McLean powiedział, że mogę pomóc z dzisiejszym zadaniem! I pomogę! Tak! Pomogę, pomogę! ''Zaklaskał. 'Justin: '''Sarkastyczny Kot, Kapelusznik po kokainie i teraz Królik po extasy... Nadajemy ten show po 22 że pozwalamy na coś takiego czy jak? '''Duncan: '''Ciekawe czy mają gdzieś ten towar... ''Zatarł ręce. 'Chris McLean: '''Może przejdźmy do instrukcji... '''Królik: '''Tak! Jak mi wiadomo, każdy z was działa pojedynczo. Zabiorę was dzisiaj do mojego ulubionego miejsca! Chodźcie za mną, to tylko dziesięć mil stąd! '''Dawn: '''Pieszo...?! '''Królik: '''No jasne! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. 'Courtney: '''Sam spacer jeszcze przeżyjemy, ludzie... '''Scott: '''W sumie racja... '''Dawn: '''Chyba mogło być gorzej na start. ''Przy uczestnikach pojawił się Chef z tacką, na której znajdowało się 5 ciasteczek. Po jednym dla każdego. 'Królik: '''Nim jednak pójdziecie dalej, zjedzcie po ciasteczku. '''Courtney: '''Awww...jak milutko! ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Scott: '''Dawno nic nie jadłem! ''Wszyscy bez zawahania zjedli swoją porcję. 'Królik: '''No, a teraz możemy podróżować! Chodźcie, biegiem, biegiem! Podążajcie za mną! ''Zaczął kicać w wyznaczonym kierunku. 'Dawn: '''Teraz to naprawdę się czuję jak Alicja, haha! ''Zadowolona pobiegła za królikiem. 'Duncan: '''Chris i Chef też idą z nami...? ''Spojrzał za siebie. Chef, Chris, Luka i Kot z Kapelusznikiem siedzieli już w Autobusie Chefa gotowi do drogi i zadowoleni. 'Duncan: '''Cofam pytanie... ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Wieża W końcu spacer powoli, powoli dobiegał końca. Królik doprowadził uczestników prosto pod drzwi bardzo małej wieży. Budowla wyglądała dość śmiesznie. Miała jakiś metr pięćdziesiąt. Prowadziły do niej maleńkie drzwiczki. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. 'Scott: '''Okeej...i co dalej? '''Courtney: '''Trafiliśmy do krainy liliputów, czy coś...? '''Duncan: '''Zawsze chciałem być taki jak te potwory w filmach. Miażdżyć wszystkie budowle, samochody, ludzi, buahahahaha!!! '''Courtney: '''Ktoś taki jak ty nie może mieć normalnego hobby. ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Królik: '''Dalej, dalej! Czas ucieka, ucieka! Szybciej! '''Dawn: '''No ale...chyba jesteśmy już na miejscu, króliczku... ''Królik zerknął na wieżę i uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. 'Królik: '''Fakt, hehe. Dobrze, jako że poszło nam szybciej niż sądziłem, zaczekajcie tutaj na mnie. Będę musiał jeszcze w takim razie po coś skoczyć...dajcie mi trochę czasu, zaraz wracam! ''Pokicał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Uczestnicy zostali sami przy maleńkiej wieży. 'Justin: '''Co on się tak zdziwił... pospieszał nas jak nienormalny i teraz źle? '''Dawn: '''Cóż...przynajmniej będziemy mogli troszkę odpocząć po tym marszu. '''Courtney: '''W sumie racja. Korzystajmy z tego co mamy. Aż się boję zmagań. '''Duncan: '''Mnie najbardziej ciekawi gdzie wylądujemy tym razem. Poza tą wieżą w okolicy nie ma nic innego. '''Scott: '''Co nie? Ostatni mały lasek minęliśmy jakieś 30 minut drogi stąd. ''Wszyscy rozejrzeli się. Duncan wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na ziemi, opierając się plecami o wieżyczkę. 'Duncan: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się zdrzemnę. Przyda się nieco „regeneracji”. '''Courtney: '''W sumie...mnie o dziwo też się oczy jakoś kleją... ''Przetarła oczy dłońmi i ziewnęła. Również usiadła na ziemi. 'Dawn: '''Ten marsz był troszkę... ''Ziewnęła przeciągle. 'Dawn: '...męczący... W końcu wszyscy usiedli na ziemi, a chwilę później położyli się, gdyż zmorzył ich sen. Nie wiedzieli, że przygotowane przez Chefa ciastka posiadały składnik usypiający, który dodał Biały Królik. Zaczęło się nieco ściemniać, kiedy uczestnicy ponownie otworzyli oczy. Wydawać się mogło, że są w tym samym miejscu, jednak...czy aby na pewno...? 'Duncan: '''Eeeee...tego się nie spodziewałem... '''Scott: '''Ta wieża...przecież miała jakieś 1,5 metra... '''Justin: '''Wtedy tak, ale teraz ma jakieś... '''Dawn: '...15 metrów?! 'Courtney: '''Co do... ''Nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wieża, przy której usnęli urosła kilkukrotnie. Nagle przed sobą zobaczyli ogromny cień. Odwróciwszy się, każdy krzyknął ze strachu. Oto przed nimi stał równie wielki Biały Królik oraz Chris McLean we własnej osobie. 'Courtney: '''Radzę Ci wszystko wyjaśnić, Chris! Co tu się wyprawia?! ''Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Chris McLean: '''Spokojnie, Courtney! To pierwszy etap dzisiejszego wyzwania! Po zjedzeniu ciastek nie dość, że usnęliście, to dodatkowo zostaliście zmniejszeni. Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to...zdobyć antidotum. W tej wieży przed Wami, znajdują cztery miejsca, gdzie umieściliśmy antidotum. Łatwo je znaleźć. ''Królik pokazał zdjęcie na którym widniała butelka z fioletowym płynem. 'Chris McLean: '''Musicie odnaleźć taką oto buteleczkę i wypić jej zawartość, a następnie wyjść z wieży by nie zabić reszty przeciwników. Osoba, która pozostanie ostatnia w wieży niestety pozostanie mała... '''Scott: '''D-d-do końca ż-życia?! ''Zaczął trząść się ze strachu. 'Chris McLean: '''No niestety nie. ''Posmutniał. 'Chris McLean: '''Pozostanie mała na kilkanaście godzin i zostanie wyeliminowana. Także dzisiaj nie będzie żadnej ceremonii. Po prostu najgorsza osoba odpadnie i tyle. Nie ma także limitu czasowego, także powodzenia. ''Wyszczerzył się. '' '''Chris McLean: '''NIECH ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ WALKA, START! ''Uczestnicy w pośpiechu ruszyli w stronę wieży. Gdzieś na Ziemi... Męska sylwetka obserwowała, jak na horyzoncie pojawia się coraz więcej ciemnofioletowych chmur, które mimo ładnego koloru, zwiastowały coś niedobrego. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. 'Mężczyzna: '''Idealnie...tak to sobie właśnie wymarzyłem... ''Akcja przenosi się na nieznaną wyspę, gdzie stało ogromne, stare, jednakże zadbane zamczysko. Na owe widowisko spoglądały również dwie kobiety. Blondynka oraz szatynka. Były wyraźnie zaniepokojone. 'Blondynka: '''Nie podoba mi się to...tutaj nigdy nie było takiej pogody... '''Szatynka: '''Bo to nie jest coś, co spotyka się w takim wymiarze... ''Odparła spoglądając dalej na obłoki. 'Blondynka: '''Sądzisz, że to z Krainy Czarów?! '''Szatynka: '''Raczej innego wytłumaczenia tutaj nie ma, nie sądzisz? '''Blondynka: '''Ale...siostro...jak to możliwe? ''Spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. 'Szatynka: '''Mnie nie pytaj. Wiem tylko, że trzeba to jak najszybciej zakończyć i tyle... '''Blondynka: '''Przeniesiemy się tam? '''Szatynka: '''Nie. Póki co poczekamy na dalszą kolej rzeczy. Póki co to tylko obłoki...póki co... ''Mruknęła pod nosem zamyślona. Wieża Uczestnicy rozbiegli się. Wieża miała kilka pięter. Posiadała także specyficzny rozstaw pomieszczeń, co jest oczywiście logiczne w architekturze Krainy Czarów. Dawn wiedziała, że musi dać z siebie wszystko, aby wygrać to wyzwanie. Trafiła do pomieszczenia w którym znajdowała się tylko ładnie ozdobiona skrzyneczka. 'Dawn: '''Hm...? Czyżby to było to...? ''Szepnęła do siebie podekscytowana. Zbliżyła się do skrzynki. 'Dawn: '''Błagam, błagam...niech tam będzie ta butelka... ''Otworzyła skrzynkę...a w niej dostrzegła...pustkę... Westchnęła smutno, jednakże tuż za nią rozległ się huk. Przerażona dziewczyna odwróciła się i zobaczyła Kota oraz Kapelusznika, którzy z bananami na pyszczkach zaczęli tańczyć i śpiewać: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 'Dawn: '''Serio...? SERIO...?! ''Walnęła facepalma. 'Kot: '''Ale przyznaj, że mam seksowny głos. <3 '''Dawn: '''Taaak...wszystkie kotki we wsi Twoje. Słuchajcie...muszę znaleźć antidotum... Pomożecie mi? Ewentualnie czy widzieliście już kogoś, kto wybiegał z wieży? ''Kapelusznik pokiwał przecząco głową. 'Kapelusznik: '''Niestety...poza tym my nie możemy Ci powiedzieć co gdzie jest. Wiesz, jeszcze by nas za to ktoś wywalił. '''Dawn: '''I tak wam nie płacą! ''Zapadła niezręczna cisza. 'Kot: '''Ej...fakt. :c '''Kapelusznik: '''Mimo to nie wolno! Mamy swoje zasady! ''Dawn westchnęła a Kot z Kapelusznikiem wyszczerzeni zniknęli sprzed jej oczu. 'Dawn: '''No to genialnie...wrrr... ''Niezadowolona kopnęła w skrzynkę i udała się na dalsze poszukiwania. W międzyczasie Duncan zawędrował na jedno z ostatnich pięter wieży. Stwierdził bowiem, że zacznie swoje poszukiwania antidotum od samej góry, gdzie jeszcze nikt inny nie dotarł, toteż będzie mu prościej szukać bez przeszkadzających mu towarzyszy. 'Duncan: '''Dobra! Dawać mi tu te butelki! ''Uderzył jedną dłonią o drugą z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. W końcu dotarł do drzwi o nazwie SUZ. Otworzywszy je dostrzegł całkiem ładną dziewczynę siedzącą za biurkiem, która piła kawę i przeglądała pisemka typu „Sylwester na Bogato, nowe kreacje Maryli Rodowicz”. Duncan podszedł do biurka i odchrząknął. 'Dziewczyna: '''Słucham pana... ''Mruknęła znudzona nie odrywając wzroku z gazety. '' '''Duncan: '''Słuchaj mała, nie widziałaś tu gdzieś butelek z takim fioletowym płynem po którym się rośnie? '''Dziewczyna: '''Antidotum na specyfik pomniejszający? '''Duncan: '''Yup, dokładnie to, maleńka. ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Dziewczyna: '''Weźmie pan wypełni wniosek A-45, pójdzie pan do wydziału do spraw zatruć zostawi pan wniosek, tam pana pokierują dalej. '''Duncan: '''Okeeeeeej.... ''Mruknął nieco zdziwiony. Wypełnił jednak wniosek i wyszedł z pokoju. Na mapce przy drzwiach odnalazł odpowiedni pokój a tam kolejną panią przy biurku z kolejnym pisemkiem typu „Sexi Mama Kasia Cichopek Radzi”. 'Duncan: '''Uhm...mam wniosek A-45 i chcę antidotum na środek zmniejszający... ''Kobieta nawet nie patrząc przyjęła wniosek i włożyła go do szuflady. Wręczyła Duncanowi jakąś kartkę. 'Kobieta: '''Aby otrzymać antidotum musi pan dostarczyć próbkę swojej śliny, odciski palców, numer PESEL, imię kota, numer telefonu do teściowej a w przypadku jej braku do własnej mamusi, wniosek A-69 z pokoju do spraw nagłych oraz ten wniosek do którego potrzebuje pan prośby do spraw B-18, które zdobędzie pan w pokoju SUZ. ''Duncan spojrzał na kobietę zszokowany. 'Duncan: '''Pie.dolona biurokracja... ''Mruknął biorąc kolejne papiery. 'Duncan: '''Oby innych też takie gówno spotkało... ''Szepnął do siebie wychodząc z pokoju i sprawdzając na mapce lokalizację pozostałych wydziałów, pokoi, etc. Courtney również natrafiła na ciekawe pomieszczenie. Znalazła się w ogromnej Sali kinowej. Usiadłszy na jednym z foteli dostrzegła ulotkę. '' '''Courtney: '''Witamy na naszym maratonie kinowym, dla wytrwałych widzów przewidziano nagrody w postaci stylowych dwukolorowych długopisów, kompletów spinaczy oraz...antidotów na środek zmniejszający. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wyrzuciła ulotkę za siebie. 'Courtney: '''Hah. Chyba prościej być nie może. ''Zadowolona wygodnie rozsiadła się na fotelu. 'Courtney: '''Cokolwiek by to było, na luzie to obejrzę a potem wyjdę z wieży jako zwyciężczyni. ''Rozmarzyła się przeszczęśliwa. W Sali ściemniło się, a seans rozpoczynał się... 'Courtney: '''Tak, tak dawajcie to kino. Haha. Pewnie tamci się męczą jak nienormalni! ''Nagle z boków fotela wyskoczył pas, który mocno przypiął dziewczynę do fotela. 'Courtney: '''Uhm...?! C-co jest...?! Jakieś zabezpiecznia...?! ''Zaczęła się wiercić. 'Courtney: '''To był chyba jednak zły pomysł... ''Spojrzała na ekran, na którym rozpoczęła się projekcja filmu... 'Courtney: '''Uhm...? Po co te zabezpieczenia...to przecież będzie tylko zwykły film... ''Dawn uparcie szukała antidotum. W końcu weszła do pokoju w którym znajdował się także Scott. 'Dawn: '''Uhm...cześć. ''Przywitała go chłodno. 'Scott: '''Hej...przeszukałaś już całą wieżę? '''Dawn: '''W większości...idę w miarę po kolei... Co to za sala? ''Rozejrzała się. Wokół było pełno automatów do gier. 'Scott: '''Jak widać. Same automaty. Nic ciekawego. ''Westchnął zrezygnowany. 'Scott: '''Wszystko przeszukałem. Niestety, nigdzie nic nie znalazłem, także wątpię byś sama coś odkryła. '''Dawn: '''Pozwolisz, że jednak się rozejrzę. ''Scott wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dawn zaczęła przyglądać się każdemu z automatów. W końcu znalazła coś co niezmiernie ją ucieszyło. 'Dawn: '''Ha! Wiedziałam, że Scott - z całym szacunkiem, ale...jest kompletnym debilem. Można wygrać antidotum w tym automacie! Muszę tylko pociągnąć za dźwignię... ''Dziewczyna pociągnęła za dźwignię automatu. Był to typowy jednoręki bandyta. Czekała zniecierpliwiona na wynik aż w końcu... 'Dawn: '''Taaak! Udało się! ''Buteleczka wypadła z okienka do odbioru nagród. Na wszelki wypadek blondynka postanowiła schować swoją nagrodę do kieszeni, aby nikt jej nie dostrzegł. Zadowolona postanowiła powoli kierować się w stronę wyjścia. 'Dawn: '''A może...nim wyjdę...przeszkodzę nieco Justinowi? Tylko jak... ''Mruknęła do siebie zamyślona. Pomysł na który właśnie wpadła zyskał jej aprobatę. Wiedziała, że może nie będzie miała lepszej okazji do wyeliminowania znienawidzonego przez siebie chłopaka. Natychmiastowo ruszyła na poszukiwania Justina. A skoro już o Justinie mowa, to chłopak pewien siebie wędrował po korytarzach jednego z pięter wieży. W międzyczasie wyminął go Duncan, który miał coraz to więcej wniosków do składania. 'Justin: '''Duncan...? A co ty robisz? '''Duncan: '''A wiesz. Załatwiam sprawy urzędowe dla relaksu. ''Mruknął ironicznie. 'Duncan: '''Natrafiłem na trop, ale ciężko idzie póki co. Dobrze jednak wiedzieć, że nie jestem ostatni. '''Justin: '''Widziałeś jeszcze kogoś poza nami tutaj? '''Duncan: '''Jedynie Scotta, który wyglądał tak, jakby miał się poryczeć. Prócz tego nikogo więcej. Ale dość pogawędek. Lecę! ''Wyminął Justina i pobiegł przed siebie. Justin spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i ruszył we wcześniej obranym kierunku. W końcu dotarł do dość ciekawego pomieszczenia. Trafił bowiem do ogromnej drogerii. Setki perfum, setki flakonów... 'Justin: '''No świetnie...jeśli to antidotum tu jest to chyba zajmie to wieki... ''Mruknął rozpoczynając poszukiwania. '' '''Justin: '''Najprościej będzie chyba jak pozbędę się wpierw flakonów, które na 100% nie zawierają fioletowych płynów. ''Dodał a następnie podszedł do półek. Zaczął sukcesywnie wyrzucać z półek te flakony, które nie pasowały, a była to znaczna większość... Courtney siedziała w Sali kinowej nieco zdegustowana. Po prawdzie seans nie tyle zaczynał ją nudzić, co cholernie denerwować, irytować i wyzwalać inne bardzo bardzo negatywne emocje. 'Courtney: '''BOŻE CO ZA BANDA DEBILI, KRETYNÓW GDYBYM BYŁA NA ICH MIEJSCU LUB PO PROSTU TAM SAMA TO BYM IM AŻ BY ICH MATKI NIE POZNAŁY!!! SKOŃCZCIE JUUUUŻ!!! ''Duncan podobnie jak Courtney był zirytowany, jednakże jego nerwy powoli dobiegały końca. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Dostawał kolejne wnioski, prośby, odwołania, formularze...latał jak wariat między kolejnymi pomieszczeniami licząc, że wreszcie się doczeka a jego męka się skończy i otrzyma antidotum. Niestety chyba nie było to takie proste... Przed wieżą Królik, Chris, Chef oraz Luka siedzieli sobie i pogrywali w karty przed Autobusem Chefa czekając aż wieżę nareszcie ktoś opuści. Byli strasznie znudzeni. 'Luka: '''Chris, pozwolisz komuś wreszcie wygrać, czy dalej będziesz nas szantażował brakiem podwyżki...? ''Mruknął znudzony. 'Chris McLean: '''Phi. Po prostu nie macie umiejętności. Cieniasy jesteście i tyle. '''Chef: '''Taaa...przypomnę Ci, że przed chwilą się dopiero kapnąłeś w co naprawdę graliśmy. '''Chris McLean: '''Bo oczko i poker mają niemalże identyczne zasady? '''Luka: '''Nie mają...? '''Chris McLean: '''Dobra, cicho tam! ''Machnął ręką. Chef i Luka przewrócili oczyma. 'Chris McLean: '''Króliku, powiedz mi co oni tam mogą robić w tej wieży? W ogóle...jak ona się nazywa tak po Waszemu? '''Biały Królik: '''Dom, który czyni szalonym. '''Chris McLean: '''A dlaczego tak...? '''Biały Królik: '''Umieściliśmy tam niemalże wszystko co może doprowadzić ludzi do wariactwa...polską biurokrację... . ''Pokazały się zmagania Duncana z urzędnikami w wieży. '' .'' 'Biały Królik: '...polską politykę... . Pokazały się „zmagania” Courtney co do wytrzymania obejrzenia w pełni obrad sejmu. '' .'' 'Biały Królik: '...no i inne takie takie. Setki tysięcy schodów, zero wind, brak kibelków. 'Chris McLean: '''Woow... '''Chef: '''Ale czemu akurat polski sejm i polska biurokracja? '''Biały Królik: '''A znasz coś gorszego? '''Chef: '...hmm...nie. 'Biały Królik: '''A no i są jeszcze uchodźcy ze Wschodu. '''Luka: '''WTF...co tu robią uchodźcy?! '''Biały Królik: '''Niemcy nie mieli gdzie ich wsadzić...to zaproponowaliśmy, że u nas ich umieścimy. Zmniejszyliśmy ich na stałe i umieściliśmy właśnie tam. '''Luka: '''Ja pie.dole... '''Chef: '''Niedługo otworzę lodówkę i będą tam uchodźcy... ''Nagle rozległo się piskliwe „ALLAH AKBAR!!!” i coś wybuchło w maleńkiej wieży. Rozległ się także głos Scotta '''Scott: MOHAMED, PRZEPRASZAM!!! Chris McLean: 'Oho...coś mi mówi, że zaraz się tu ktoś pojawi... '''Chef: '''No ładnie...tego jeszcze nie było. '''Chris McLean: '''Oglądalność, oglądalność! <3 ''Zaczął klaskać. =Wieża= Po wybuchu uczestnicy spotkali się w jednym miejscu. Wieża zaczęła się powoli zawalać. Courtney po filmie otrzymała swoją butelkę. To samo z Duncanem. Justin dobiegł do reszty w ostatniej chwili również trzymając butelkę. Scott widząc to posmutniał, jednak bardziej był spanikowany tym, co się dzieje z budynkiem. 'Courtney: '''Musimy wiać!!! '''Duncan: '''Czemu ona wybuchła?! Co się stało?! '''Dawn: '''Nie wiem! '''Scott: '''Emm...to przeze mnie... ''Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni na Scotta. 'Scott: '''Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że są tu terroryści?! '''Courtney: '''O czym ty... ''Nagle pojawiła się grupka uzbrojonych po zęby terrorystów. Uczestnicy krzyknęli tylko przerażeni i zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia z wieży. 'Duncan: '''ISLAM OPANOWAŁ ŚWIAT!!! '''Courtney: '''Wypluj te słowa, Duncan!!! ''Jeden z terrorystów jak to zwykle bywa był obłożony kolejnymi ładunkami wybuchowymi. Na elektronicznym wyświetlaczu dało się zauważyć kolejno: 5'' '' . 4'' '' . 3'' '' . 2'' '' . 1... I PONOWNIE OGROMNY WYBUCH. Uczestników wyrzuciło przed wieżę. Courtney spadła na Duncana, oboje jednak zachowali swoje butelki. Podobnie z Dawn. Justin jednak upadając wypuścił swoją butelkę. Dostrzegłszy to, Dawn zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedziała, że może działa wbrew sobie, i że jest to kompletnie nie fair, jednakże...złapała butelkę, która wypadła Justinowi i rzuciła nią w ledwo przytomnego Scotta. Oczywiście jak to bywa z jego szczęściem dostał prosto w ry...twarz. c: Spojrzał na Dawn zaskoczony. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego nieznacznie. Nie przepadała za nim dalej, jednak wolała go znacznie bardziej od Justina. '' '''Chris McLean: '''No brawo, brawo...hahaha. Cóż za widowisko. ''Zaczął się śmiać. 'Chris McLean: '''Takiego waszego wyjścia z wieży się nie spodziewałem... tak czy siak. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się jakoś wyłonić zwycięzców naszego zadania. Czy ktoś ma butelki? '''Courtney: '''Mam! Ale błagam...nigdy więcej obrad sejmu. Polityka mi totalnie zbrzydła. ''Wzdrygnęła się. 'Chris McLean: '''Zaliczam. Możesz wypić antidotum. Duncan, jak z Tobą? '''Duncan: '''Ja z kolei mam dość paniuś z urzędów, jak i samych urzędów. To dopiero piekło. Na szczęście też mam butelkę, hehe! ''Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Chris skinął głową, a Duncan wypił antidotum. 'Dawn: '''Mnie też się udało znaleźć...ja z kolei musiałam się nałazić po schodach, ale w końcu szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło i oto mam! '''Chris McLean; '''Brawo, Dawn. Ty także możesz się napić. I ostatnia butelka...czy ktoś ją ma? '''Justin: '''Ja...zaraz..gdzie moja butelka?! ''Zaczął macać ziemię przy sobie. 'Justin: '''Chyba została w wieży. Cóż, Chris. Chyba czeka mnie dogrywka ze Scottem. Innymi słowy. BANALNA rozgrzewka, hehe. ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Scotta. Ten jednak dumnie pokazał Chrisowi butelkę, a Justinowi opadła szczęka. Zacisnął pięści wściekły. 'Chris McLean: '''Widzę, że jednak dogrywka nie będzie nam potrzebna, hehe. Biedny Justin nam chyba oszalał. Cóż Calineczko, chyba pora się pożegnać z programem. ''Scott pospiesznie wypił antidotum aby w razie czego Justin mu go nie zabrał. Uczestnicy niemalże od razu wrócili do normalnego wzrostu poza Justinem oczywiście. 'Courtney: '''Hahahah! I co Justin? Już nie jesteś taki cwany i wielki, co? '''Dawn: '''Należało Ci się! '''Duncan: '''No ładnie stary. Wyglądasz jak jakiś Ken. ''Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Chef podniósł z ziemi Justina i zaczął prowadzić go do portalu przegranych. 'Justin: '''POŻAŁUJECIE, DAWN TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA! NA PEWNO TO TWOJA SPRAWKA! '''Dawn: '''Haha. Karma wraca, Jusitn! '''Justin: '''ZEMSZCZĘ SIĘ, PRZYSIĘGAM! '''Courtney: '''Jasne, jasne. Żegnamy pana! ''Pomachała mu. 'Justin: '''KRETYNI!!! ZEMSZCZĘ SIĘ!!! ''Chef bez wzruszenia wrzucił Justina do portalu. 'Chris McLean: '''O wiele lepiej bez tych jego krzyków. No to cóż. Witam finałową czwórkę! Jakie zadanie czeka Was niebawem? Kto dotrze do półfinału? Czy Justin naprawdę będzie mógł się zemścić? Czy uchodźcy opanują Krainę Czarów? O tym w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW!!! <ŚCIEMNIENIE> ''PS. Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, niestety kiepsko mi idzie z wymyślaniem wyzwań i to głównie mnie hamuje w pisaniu odcinków. Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda mi się skończyć sezon. Dziękuję przede wszystkim Luce oraz DK, którzy to motywują mnie najbardziej do pisania ciągłymi pytaniami „Napiszesz coś w końcu?” :D Także mam nadzieję, że kolejny odcinek będzie szybciej. '' '' ''Wszelakie komentarze i sugestie mile widziane! ;)' Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki